DANGANRONPA LOUD HOUSE EDITION
by TheDragonWriter125
Summary: A GROUP OF YOUNG ADULTS FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE ARE TRAPPED IN A KILLING GAME WHERE ONLY ONE CAN LEAVE.


Chapter 1

"Huh, what the hell, where the hell am l, and why am l in a bed?" the boy asked as he was in a bed for a single person as it contains plain white sheet and pillow along with a blanket. As the young youth got up he look around to see other beds, sixteen to be exact all with weird design such as sports, to science, to fashion, to some dark demonic design which the boy thought in his word was "some voodoo shit" as he walk past each and every last one of them he thought to himself why the hell is all these bed as weird design, and why does his own bed is the only plain looking one of the group, but before the young man could figure out where he is he heard noise and not just any noise, but chatter of people perhaps the person who brought him in this strange place. Seeing no other way the boy decided to take action as he went to a good length from the door he heard the noise from to the bed he slept in as he made a run start as he was about to break down the door, but before he could break the door it was already open by an another person, as the youth went face first on the wooden floor, which gave him a bloody nose. ?: "What the hell is going on? where am l? why was l awake inside a bed? why was l", but before the panicked young man can ask more question he was interrupted by the person who open the door,"Oh my God, I'm so sorry you must be hurt, here" the stranger reach for an handkerchief, but it wasn't in his pocket, but in his underwear, no he was not half naked, but was wearing a superhero costume. ?: "Come on take it or you will get infected. ?: "What are you doing idiot, we don't even know if he's the one who kidnapped us". ?:"Come on guys, does this innocent looking youth really be the mastermind. I'm mean does this face look like the face of an evil kidnapper. ?: "Looks can be deceiving, besides he does look suspicious". ?: "Wait, I'm not the one who bring you here, cause I'm just like you guys remember we were in the all sleeping in those same bed right?" ?:Mmm, he does look innocent, but l got my eyes on you. ?: Forget that loser, I'm so late for a pageant, and l cannot afford to miss this one. ?: Forget you're stupid pageant, l have an important football game, then l have a basketball game tomorrow, then tennis the next day the. ?:WILL ALL OF SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO MAKE A CALL, BUT THIS STUPID PLACE IS NOT GIVING MY PHONE A SIGNAL. ?: Oh when you get through can you please give me a call, since I'm probably gonna be late for work again. ?: And me too so l could tell the parents that l won't be early to babysitt the kids. ?: Shut up and get your own phone you bums. ?: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD WHERE THE HELL ARE WE I HAVE AN APPOINTMENT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AND I CANNOT AFFORD TO LOSE THIS CUTEY! ?: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! ?:Everyone please remain calm, now judging from Lori poor reception we seem to be trapped in an remote enviroment with no way how we got here that is if we know who is the perpetrator who kidnapped u, but before she finished that sentence there was a laughter as he appeared in front of a large flat screen Tv that appeared out of know where for some reason as a four foot, anamorphic bear with black covering his right side and white covering his left side as if he was Ying and Yang personify, but there is nothing good about this entity as he was nothing but pure evil. As everyone stop talking to see the walking spawn of Satan as he was about to made an announcement. ?: ...hm hm hm now you may all be wondering why you're all her. ?: You're same right we want to know why were here, who or what the what the fuck are you? ?: Yeah, why did you bring us here? ?: Is that a teddy bear? ?: You idiot, that's definitely a panda. ?:Oh, he is like totes cute that l just want to hug and kiss his adorable body so much. ?: YOU STUPID BITCH HE IS THE REASON WE'RE IN THIS PLACE! ?:Oh so you mean that cute bear is evil? ?: In what way is that abomination "cute"? ?: SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! Everybody was quiet when the demonic bear scolded them. ?:Anyway as I was saying, the reason why you're here as been bothering you, but before that let me introduce myself my name is Monokuma and I'm sort of the "host" you could say for this game. Everyone was confused as the bear mentioned a game, but what kind of game is the question as on of the teens asked, ?: Wait, what do you mean by game? ?: Yeah is it like a video game or something ? Monokuma:hm hm hm oh you'll find out, but first allow you participants to introduce each other, as l haven't finished redecorating this mall, oops you're weren't meant to hear that.  
?:Wait what do you mean a mall, this place is a mall?  
?:Well that explain the ugly clothes.  
?: Wait a minute, if this is a mall, how come we're the only ones here?  
Monokuma: Sheesh, you kids ask a lot of irreverent question, or are you just deaf, as l just stated that all question will be provided for you after I'm finishe redecorating until then farewell players.  
And just like he vanish while the group of teenagers were left dumbfounded at what they just saw.  
?: Hey, what do you mean redecorating get back here you bastard. The person who shouted began to ran after the bear.  
?:Wait a minute, Ronnie come back, we need to think rationally.  
?:Forget her we have other problems like getting the hell out of this place.  
?:Not to mention to get a signal in this "mall"  
?: Omg l totes need to check out those clothes, so l could redesign them, as their so totes ugly.  
?:And l need to do more investigation on this building.  
Everyone who were there to hear the announcement left except for our confused protagonist and the super hero wannabe.  
?:Well looks like it's me and you here good citizen.  
?: OH SHUT UP YOU IDIOT CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE STUCK IN THIS SHIT HOLE!  
?: Yes I'm aware, but crying over it isn't going to help us in this matter, besides isn't it better to meet your fellow prisoners instead of moping like a baby.  
?:... Yeah, l guess you're right, sorry for yelling at you.  
?: Don't worry about it Mr...  
?: Carter, Owen Carter.  
PROLOGUE: "LET THE GAME BEGINS. ?:Ah, Owen that's a very good name there son almost have a western vibe to it, but oops where is my manner l haven't introduced myself yet to you.  
The scene then cut to the caped crusader jumping through buildings after buildings with his grappling hook when he saw a woman being mugged by a well a mugger.  
A Damsel: HELP HELP HELP ME PLEASE!  
Mugger:Ha Ha Ha there is no one here to save you my mamm now shut up and give me your purse.  
?:HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!  
The mugger stop to look at the direction of the shouting, but was afraid to look directly in the eye of... of Mugger: No, it can't be it's it's ...  
Mugger and Damsel: KID JUSTICE!  
The Cape crusader was around five foot ten with blonde hair in the form of a typical silver age hero, while cover in spandex of red top with his insignia "KJ",with blue tights with a white underwear being worn outside, along with dark shoes. He also had a red cape with dark gloves.  
The Mugger: Please l was only kidding, don't hurt me.  
Kid Justice : Too late evildoer now you must pay the consequences.  
He jumped from the rooftop and charged at the mugger and kicked him with he called the " Justice Kick", as he knocked out the perpetruder, as the woman run to him and give him a hug.  
The Damsel: Oh my hero Kid Justice , how could l ever repay you.  
Kid Justice : All in a days work Mamm, now If you excuse me l have to go and stop more evildoers for as when there is good in this world there is also evi.  
But before he finished his sentence he was interrupted in present time by our protagonist.  
Owen: Do you really expect me to believe in that bullcrap.  
Kid Justice:Believe what you will, but it's the truth I am Kid Justice otherwise known in the street as "THE ULTIMATE SUPERHERO".  
Owen look at the costume wearing hero as if you just escape from a mental institution, but play into his game since is not the first strange thing he saw strange since he got here since you know seeing a walking teddy bear.  
Owen:Ok "Justice Kid" what is your real name.  
Justice Kid:I'm afraid l cannot tell you my real name since it comes with the job of being a hero not to tell citizens your name.  
Owen: But, didn't l tell you my name, but you can't tell me yours, is that really justice.  
Justice Kid: Hmmm, you do have a point l guess l can tell you my name, but keep it between you and me ok.  
Owen: And what if l don't?  
Justice Kid: Then you'll become like that Mugger in that story l told you about, but this time worst.  
Owen: :/ On second thought I'll think I'll just keep it between the both of us.  
Justice Kid: OK then, I'm called Kid Justice, but my friends and families called me by Lincoln.  
Owen: Lincoln hmm.  
Lincoln: Yes I'm name after the 16th president Abraham Lincoln which he was a great president if not the greatest president of all time, but some evil bastard had to kill him, why does the good ones go while the evil ones stay alive.  
Owen:Yeah man that's how life is, so who give you that name.  
Lincoln: My father, but l don't really like to talk about him, so let's skip the conversion and let me ask you something, what is your ultimate talent?  
Owen:Well, you see l don't really have an ultimate talent, but if you want you can call ultimate bland character.  
Lincoln: No you fool, you must not think so little of yourself, cause l think you're pretty awesome.  
Owen: Uh thanks l guess.  
Lincoln: Well let's not just stand here talking Since l haven't introduced to you the others yet.  
Owen:Oh yeah l forgot we have others with us.  
Lincoln: Don't worry son I'll introduced them for you, and if anyone is mean to you I'll just beat them with my "Justice Punch".  
Owen:No no there is no need for that (why does he keep calling me son where the same age for Pete sake)  
Lincoln: Anyway let's us commence sidekick.  
Owen: Sidekick?  
The boys walk to meet the other students whom were looking for ways to get out, and as they walk the noticed that most if not all of the windows are looked by some sort of metal barrier but other than that the place look some generic typical mall with elevator, escalator, food court , toy section, clothes section theater for movies and many other stuff that the narrator is too lazy to described until they heard person talking about something.  
?: Well can you build it?  
?: I don't know man, this blueprint is very complicated?  
?: It's upside down.  
?:Opps sorry (turn it right side up) hmm yep still can't read it.  
?: Are you certain?  
?: Yep, sorry but I'm more of a fixer than a builder.  
?: Don't need to apologize l should know better than ask a plumber to build high technology.  
Owen: (l don't know whether that was an insult or accompliment)  
?: Ah if it isn't Mr. Justice.  
Kid Justice: Hello there Ms. Bohr.  
?:Still think you're the "Hero of justice "?  
Kid Justice: Haha you betcha.  
?: What's happening?  
Kid Justice: Oh nothing much, just meeting a new friend since we're here.  
?: Oh yes the last to awaken from his slumber, tell me my fellow prison mate what's is your alias that you're chromosome sharing parents gave to you?  
Owen: ...  
?: What do they call you?  
Owen: Oh, my name it's Owen Carter.  
?: Owen you say, that's a very underated name well my alias is Lisa Bohr "THE ULTIMATE SCIENTIST"  
?: And my name is Lana Howard "THE ULTIMATE PLUMBER"  
Lisa was at least four feat tall with short brown hair with a Einstein pin on her hair along with a green shirt that Einstein famous equation of E= Mc square, with brown skirt along with a white lab coat that cover from the neck down with man pockets as one has a pen pin on them along with brown sneakers, but her most distinguished features is her thick, dark, concave glasses that gave her a intellectual but at the same time mature look, while Lana was wearing a ruby coloured baseball cap along with dark blue overall across a blue shirt with dark blue sandals. She also had on dirt all around her body and a huge wrench in the pocket of her dugarrie, yep one may think that she's a mechanic, but she was in fact a plumber as her body proof that along with a missing tooth in front of her mouth as she was smiling from ear to ear.  
Owen: l couldn't help but overheard conversation, do you mind telling us what it is?  
Lana:Sure man , well you see-  
But before she could finish her sentence she had a "stink eyes" you could say from the calm collected scientist as if telling her "to zip it or I'll turn you into an another of my science experiment".  
Lana: Uh, sorry man l forgot , but l can't tell you since it's sort of a secret, but even if l did tell you I've to meet up with someone, so l gotta go.  
Kid Justice: May l follow you sir since this place is too big and scary for you to go alone.  
Lana: Nah man don't need to worry about me l could take care of myself.  
Owen: (Not to mention she has a wrench and looking at her build that's all the protection she needs).  
Lana: Oh and by the way... I'm a girl.  
Both the boys were wondering if they heard wrong as our protagonist clean his ear to see if he heard wrong.  
Owen: Do you mind repeating that?  
Lana: I'm a girl.  
Lisa: Believe me, even l was mistaken by her facade of masculinity blocking her original sex.  
Owen: What?  
Kid Justice: Hahaha trying to lie just so you don't need protection from you're fellow male, ah yes male pride just so heroic.  
Owen: I'm Lin- l mean Kid Justice l think she seri-  
Lana: It's alright, It's not the first time people got my gender wrong, well we can talk about this later as l meet my friend who l haven't seen in a while.  
Lisa: It's whom.  
Lana: Right well it was nice meeting you guys later.  
Owen: Yeah me too.  
Kid Justice: The pleasure is all mine my friend.  
Lisa: l also have places to be so gentlemen until the our "host" return farewell.  
As the two girls left to who knows where we cut back to the two boys talking.  
Owen: Jesus, man don't you think before you talk.  
Lincoln: Hmm, did l do something wrong?  
Owen: "Did l say something wrong, seriously", gosh forget it let's just meet the rest.  
Lincoln: OK then, follow me my trusty sidekick.  
The boys then walk to a local grocery store on the second floor as they climbed a escalator when they see two other folks one was a young female who wore a light blue top with a dark blue jacket over it with a dark blue skirt. She has dark blond hair that extends through her shoulder, blue high heels, with blue eyeshadow and silver earrings with what seems to be an smartphone what brand it is was uncertain since they weren't close to tell. The other was a young man who had light brown skin possibly Latino with dark silky hair. He wears an apron over a green jacket with short brown cargo shorts with blue slippers. He also wears a whistle and a whot hat which is mostly found in people wearing at fast food joint. He has unkempt facial hair with red eyes with dark shadows underneath.  
?: Omg even in this stupid store I'm not getting a reception.  
?:Hey, this place isn't stupid l should have you know l used to work in a grocery store, until l was fired.  
?: Wow and when was that?  
?: Yesterday.  
?:I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU IDIOT!  
?: Sheesh, you didn't have to yel-  
The pair stop talking when they see our main characters walking towards them.  
Kid Justice: Hello there kids.  
?: First of all we're the same age, secondly you're a weirdo that if l see you walking the same road with me I'm so going to call the cops, and thirdly how the hell did you convince this guy from nothing running while seeing you?  
Kid Justice: Nice to meet you too Lori.  
Owen: Lori?  
Lori: Don't just spout my name so people think you know me.  
Kid Justice: I'll try to remember next time.  
Owen: Did he say Lori?  
Lori: Oh l guess you heard right, well know point fighting it My Name is Lori Whitman and I'm the ULTIMATE CEO.  
Bobby: And while we're at it MI Llano es Roberto Casagrande but my friend calls me Bobby for short l guess you could call me THE ULTIMATE PROLETARIAT.  
Owen: Proletariat?  
Bobby: Yeah, l think it's a fancy word for-  
Lori: Labour worker.  
Bobby:Yeah how do know that?  
Lori: You know a lot of things when you're a Ceo, not to mention is a word you know in college.  
Bobby:Wow l didn't know that Gracia for telling me.  
Lori just watch at the youth as she blushes,  
Lori: Whatever l guess.  
Bobby: Well it was nice meeting you hope we can be friends after we leave this place, besides Lori.  
Lori: What?  
Bobby: Trust me you're not the only one who wants to get out of this place.  
Lori:...  
Kid Justice: OK then see you at the meeting.  
Bobby: Sure thing.  
Lori: Whateves.  
As the boys leave the grocery store they see two people they see people at what seems to be a fight as a male was holding a girl by the neck behind a wall.  
?: Come ...on... man it was only a joke...  
?: DOES PUTTING A RAT DONE MY PANTS COUNTS AS A JOKE YOU BITCH!  
?: Wait that was... a ...rat...l thought l told...them...cough to give me mouse...funny how...life works.  
Before the youth could strangle the girl to death the boys rush to her aid as Kid justice jumps to tackle him, but seeing such the move from a mile away sidestep as the hero went face-first on the wall.  
?: God, is this pscyo again.  
Kid Jusice: I'm no psycho I'm a hero and you have the gall the strangle an innocent women just for a harmless prank, you sir are pure evil, now prepare as l give you my most dangerous move the justice beatdown.  
?: OK then bring it l wanted to kick you're ass since l first lay my eyes on you.  
Letting go of the girl they both were about to fight until Owen gets in between the both of them.  
Owen: You idiots, can't you see fighting won't solve our problems.  
?: No, but it sure helps now move so l could kick his ass or do you want some too.  
Kid Justice: Yeah Lincoln this guy is a villain and villain are supposes to be destroy.  
Owen: Will you shut up, can't you see that he already let go of her.  
Kid Justice: Now that you mention it he does seem to cool down.  
The kid smirking with a smug look with his hands on his hips. He was around five feet five with dark brown hair, wearing a green shirt and blue jeans along with white sneakers.  
?: You know since we're the only normal looking ones around here I'll spare your lives, but don't expect to be lucky next, and oh yeah the name is Chandler Jones, but that's all you losers need to know.  
As he left the guys comfort the girl who nearly die, she was young girl with light Carmel coloured hair in a ponytail style, along with a bow on top of it. She also had on a red and black plaid shirt with a red bow tie along with a yellow dress and rainbow coloured shoes.  
Owen: Are you OK?  
Kid Justice: Yeah did that villain hurt you?  
?: No I'm OK, but Sheesh people really can't take a joke.  
Owen: Didn't really sound like a joke to me.  
As the teen went to give her a helping hand he receive the shock of his life literally.  
Owen:Arrrrrrrgggghhhhhhhh! WAS THAT A BUZZ SHOCKER.  
?: Hahaha sure is oops allow me to introduce myself The name is a Luan Williams THE ULTIMATE PRANKSTER.  
Owen:( This BITCH nearly killed me).  
Luan: Come on it was only a joke.  
Kid Justice: Yeah Owen learn to laugh while you're young.  
Luan: Hey Justice you're shoe laces are untied.  
Kid Justice: Oh really, (wait a minute I don't have shoe laces).  
But it was too late as he felt something crawl inside his suit most importantly is privates.  
Kid Justice: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THERE IS A RAT IN MY UNDERWEAR THERE IS A RAT IN MY UNDERWEAR GET OUT GET IT OUT!  
Owen: HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FALL FOR A TRICK LIKE THAT MAN ARE YOU THAT STUPID.  
Kid justice: WELL I DIDN'T THINK A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS WOULD LIE TO ME NOW WOULD I.  
Luan:Hahaha hahaha man I'm so going to have fun here.  
It was then the boys knew they should have left her to die.  
After recovering they then headed for the clothes section to see to females. One was an attractive female with light blonde hair with a black top with a light green sweater around it along with short skirt above her knees with blue heels. The other had a long pink dress so long it covers her feet with a princess crown on her long blond hair with pink gloves. She also worn makeup with pink diamond earrings.  
One of them reach they reach the teens with a worried look on her face.  
?: Om Gosh are you guys ok?  
Owen: Yeah( Was the screaming that loud)  
Leni: Well you have to be wearing those hideous clothes.  
Owen:(Hideous).  
?: l mean those #&#&#&* and those $&!*$$$ and these $$$¥¥×¥* are so last years.  
?: Hey that was kinda mean.  
?: lt was?  
?: Yeah he's probably too poor to by new clothes anyway.  
?: Om Gosh how could l be so stupid, I'm so sorry l don't really think when l talk.  
Owen: (I'll say) and thanks I guess.  
?: By the way the name is Leni McCarthy and I'm THE ULTIMATE FASHION DESIGNER.  
?: And I'm Lola George THE ULTIMATE PAGEANT QUEEN.  
Owen: (Hmm l heard about them one is a famous fashion designer for famous movies and Broadway while the other is a ten times pageant winner.  
Leni: Well if you want a new change of clothes you'll know wear to find me.  
Lola: Do you really think we should be calm after what happens.  
Leni: But didn't that cute little bear say that this is a game.  
Lola: l guess.  
Leni: Remember I'm hear if you need a makeover, same goes for you Justice Kid.  
Kid Justice: It's Kid Justice, and I'll think I'll pass, l want people to remember me when l leave this world.  
Leni: Ummm ok.  
Lola: Weirdo.  
As the walk they then head to the third floor through an elevator to meet with the other prisoners and as they got off the see two males in a furniture room. One was a African male with blue and gold checkered shirt with dark khakis and brown shoes. He also had an afro with sunglasses, while the other had on a straw hat with a white shirt and blue pants along with slippers. He also had a wheat plant inside his mouth.  
?: Hello there gentlemen.  
Owen: Hey (l hope he's not a another weirdo).  
Kid Justice: Greetings there fellow male.  
?:Hey can l ask you guys a question?  
Owen: (Hmm form the look on his face he looks serious maybe is about why we're here) yeah sure.  
?:... Are the girls here single?  
Owen:(So much for an important question) l don't know l guess not.  
?: Whew thank God cause l really was admiring these beeautiful ladies and one of the peak my interest if you know what l mean.  
Owen: Yeah l guess.  
?: What's the matter didn't find any girls here you find interesting?  
Owen: What, no well, l mean-  
?: You're not gay are you?  
Owen: WHAT HELL NO!  
?: Whew thank goodness, last thing l want is to be trap here with a fag if you know what l mean Hahaha oh by the way the name is Clyde Mcbride I AM THE ULTIMATE LADY'S MAN.  
Owen: The hell there is an ultimate for that?  
Clyde: Yeah man there is probably an ultimate for everything now.  
Kid Justice: Come on Owen let's no waste time talking to this creep.  
Clyde: Haha wow that's a mean thing to say is because l say the f word, do you prefer l say Homo instead, is justice not only for stopping villains but stopping inequalities as well?  
Kid Justice: Hardly l just don't like dealing with you're kind.  
Clyde: Whatever then, now if you excuse me l have some hunting to do if you don't mind. He left the furniture room while whistling.  
Owen: Who the hell was that guy?  
Lincoln:I don't know but l don't want to be friends with him.  
They then walk to see the other teen looking all sad with a photo in his hand.  
Owen: Hey man you ok?  
Kid Justice: Yeah why so sad son?  
?: Oh, sorry I'm just not used to seeing fancy furniture that it reminds me of the time that me and my siblings had sit on old rusty furniture since we're so poor.  
Owen:Sorry l asked then.  
?:Oh don't need to apologize, besides l haven't introduce myself the name is Liam Miller THE ULTIMATE FARMER.  
Owen: The ultimate farmer?  
Liam:Yep, don't let this accent fool you I'm a pure bred country folk.  
Owen:Well is not to meet you-.  
But before Owen could finish is sentence he saw Kid Justice looking at the photo the farmer was holding which show him with ten other kids of what seems to be his siblings as if it reminds him of his past perhaps. Liam caught him looking at his photo and asked him if there was something wrong, but Justice just look at him with a smile and say oh don't mind me I'm just thinking about my family that's all.  
Liam: OK then.  
Owen: (That's right he never mentioned his family once, Lincoln are you hiding something)  
Kid Justice: What's the matter my sidekick?  
Owen: oh nothing.  
Kid Justice: Well let's not waste time there's other meet.  
Owen: Holy hell how many people are they?  
As they say goodbye to Liam they then went to the music room which were filled with musical instrument such as guitars, drums, piano, you name it this place got it, but what caught the boy attention was a girl who was rocking a purple electric guitar. She had short Wendy like hair with a dark top that show her lower stomach which she has a piercing on her naval, along with a dark violet leather jacket with purple jeans.  
As she was finish playing she then jump of the brown stage she was standing with boom box which her electric guitar as she went not knowing she would collide at our protagonist head-first as the both crash on the floor.  
Owen: WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FALLING NEXT TIME IDIOT!  
?: Oh my gosh are you all right.  
Owen: Well, of you're gonna apologiz-  
?: My axe, my baby don't worry mommy got you(she comfort her guitar).  
Owen: HELLO WHO CARE ABOUT YOU'RE STUPID GUITAR, WHAT ABOUT THE NEAR CONCUSSION YOU GAVE ME!  
?: HOW DARE YOU CALL MY AXE USELESS I'VE VALUE HER MORE THAN SOME STRANGER BESIDES I WASN'T EVEN PLANNING ON JUMPING YO, hey where is Lily?  
Owen:Lily?  
Kid Justice: Now, now Owen I'm pretty sure it was an accident, (whisper) besides l want her to right the lyrics for my theme song.  
Owen: Theme song?  
Kid Justice: Now, why don't you introduce yourself to my sidekick.  
?: Forget it justice dude, the way he bash my axe l don't feel he deserved it.  
Owen: Why you little bi-  
Kid Justice: Now Owen l think you owned her an apology.  
Owen: An apology, but she's the one who.  
Kid Justice: Owen will you just admit that you're wrong and apologize already.  
Owen: Fine, sorry for calling you "axe" stupid( l can't believe I've to apologize to an inanimate object).  
?: It's ok dude, l guess I'm sorry for yelling at you.  
Owen:( Guess?)  
?: The name is Luna Mc swagger THE ULTIMATE MUSICIAN.  
Kid Justice: See now was that so hard.  
Owen: No (yes).  
Luna: Do you mind high tailing it guys I've gotta practice more with my sweetheart.  
Kid Justice: Ok then we'll be on our way.  
Luna: Oh and if you see a girl name Lilly can you tell her she missing out on my jam.  
Owen: Sure will (tell he r yourself).  
The boys left the rocker alone to meet a young cute girl who was reading a book called "How to cope with adult" as she was was found in a library. She was a short teen with light purple top with white jeans. She also had on a necklace with a pacifier attach as if it was an symbol for some kind of religion worshiping a baby God or something.  
Owen: Hey there.  
?: Hi there, I've you seen these library they have everything, man that creepy guy wasn't kidding when she said that.  
Owen: Creepy guy?  
?: Oh where is my manner my name is Lily Johnson THE ULTIMATE BABYSITTERS.  
Owen: Nice to meet you.  
Kid Justice: Ah yes, babysitters taking care of our future leaders when their parents aren't there so pure.  
Owen:(Please you're about to make me cry) Say that chick Luna asked for you.  
Lily: Oh yeah you see can you not tell her that you didn't see me.  
Owen: Uh why?  
Kid Justice: Yeah isn't that lying, something that l hate doing?  
Lily: Wait just hear me out, is not l don't want to talk to her is just that I'm not used to what you say her loud music as it gives me an headache, not to mention always falling on me when practicing her stage dive.  
Owen (You too huh).  
Kid Justice: Oh, well why didn't you say so come on Owen we need our babysitters to take care of our future leaders.  
Owen: yeah, (why is she reading a book with a title like that).  
As the Boys left the library they then encounter two more teens male inside the sports section. One was a muscular fellow who worn a basket ball t-shirt that say number 1, along with boxers trunks and shoes that soccer players play in along with football gloves. He had brown spiky unkempt hair along with a scar on the right corner on his face. The other had a light blue shirt with brown cargo shorts and a white ascot around his neck, he also has silky dark hair with a huge chin that resembles a pair of a male you know what, did we forgot to mention he was light dark skin possibly black or mulatto. The two boys were playing basketball as they both were trying to see who can score the most as one was sweaty, but with a smile on his face, while the other with no sweat or fatigue with a bigger smile on his face as they both shoot hoops, but in the end the smiling youth won the game.  
?: Haha man you're good where did you learn how to play?  
?: Haha l didn't.  
?: Bullshit you must had someone to play like that especially someone who is better in sports than l am.  
?: Speaking of which, we seem to have company.  
!?: Dude, please stop wearing that stupid costume.  
?: Haha I'm seem to like his costume.  
Kid Justice: Haha I'll just ignore you're sarcastic quip while you'll introduce yourselves to my sidekick.  
?: Whateves sup bro, the name Lynn Jordan THE ULTIMATE ATHLETE.  
?:And my name is BUMPER JUNIOR or BJ for short THE ULTIMATE PERFECTIONIST.  
Owen: Perfectionist?  
BJ: Yep, that's what they called me.  
Owen: They?  
BJ:My parents.  
Owen:Right (Jesus can't this guy stop smiling, cause right now he's giving Joker a run for his money).  
Lynn: Alright guys me and BJ is about to have a rematch.  
BJ: Another one.  
Lynn: Fuck yeah, you think I'm just going to let you beat me.  
BJ: To be honest, yeah.  
As the teen left they then see someone chilling at a bar a teenage girl to be perhaps, as she worn a dark violet jacket with short dark cargo shirts with dark shoes. She was light brown skin, possibly black or Latino with dark unkempt Hari that pass her shoulder, along with dark biker gloves. She was sitting on a stool drinking a beer.  
Owen: Whoa who's that?  
Lincoln: I don't know, but she is breaking the law, underage drinking.  
Before Owen could react Justice rushed in the bar to have a word with her and before he could tell her a peace of his mind she rush and grab his neck as fast as the wind as he was struggling for air.  
Owen: Lin, l mean KID JUSTICE!  
?: Now, I'm only going to say this once, and only once, yes I'm a girl, and yes I'm still young to be drinking, but you know anybody would be drinking after been kidnapped from prison, and lock up in a cell with seventeen other people, so if you got a problem MI amigo l could gladly sent you to the next world, now do you want that ?  
Kid Justice: (Shakes his head).  
?: Bien.  
She let go of his neck as he breath for air, as she went back to her stool drinking her beer, while looking at our protagonist.  
?: It's seems you came just so you could know my name.  
Owen didn't answer as he rushed quickly to his friend if you want to called it that as he was still shaken from being nearly killed.  
?: Well If you're not going to answer me I'll guess I'll just give an answer the name is Ronald, unfortunately that's all l could tell you for now.  
Owen:(How the hell did she know l was going to ask her that?)  
The thought cross his head, but seeing his "mentor" hurt was all I'm his mind as help him up as the left the bar to leave the teen along who look sort of lonely.  
Owen: Are you ok?  
Lincoln: ...  
Owen: My God what the hell were you thinking charging her like that?  
Lincoln: My apologies sidekick l wasn't thinkin-  
Owen: And would you please stop calling me you're sidekick is starting to piss me off.  
Lincoln: Sorry. Is just being defeated is one thing, but by a woman is just so darn humiliating.  
Owen: (Says the guy wearing his underwear outside) Is that everybody?  
Lincoln:Yeah l gues-  
But before he could finished someone spouted a phrase that shocked them.  
?: You forgot me.  
And when they heard that the both scream as Justice jumped on Owen arm Scooby-Doo style as if they seen a ghost, but instead it was a teen male with pale skin, along with a dark shirt with dark jacket, with dark jeans and dark shoes. He had an emotionless expression with dark hair along with bangs that covered his eyes along with piercing on his ears.  
Owen and Kid Justice: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ?:Are you done?  
Owen: DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!  
Kid Justice: Stand back Owen I'll protect you from this demon.  
Owen: Will you please shut up.  
?: Sign, They run and scream, without knowing anything about me, but l cannot complain, because Satan made me this way.  
Owen: ( Satan what the fuck).  
Kid Justice: Speak now, who are you and what is your objective demon.  
?: Sign l don't have time for this just call me by my human name Lars Addams THE ULTIMATE POET.  
Owen: Ultimate poet?  
Lars: And to think l follow you here just to introduce myself, well judging by your reaction is best if l didn't reveal myself.  
Owen: ... Wait is not...like...that?  
She was gone as if she teleported to who knows where leaving the boys dumbfounded wondering if he was a human or not.  
Kid Justice: Hmm good riddance.  
Owen: I really think he didn't meant to scare us.  
Kid Justice: Hmp I'm not taking any chances, besides he look evil and that's all l need.  
Owen: Man you're an id-  
As Owen was about to finish he heard an announcement through an intercom on the rooftop.  
Monokuma: Visitors, please return to the first floor immediately Pronto.  
Owen : it's Monokuma.  
Kid Justice: I wonder what that fiend is planning?  
Owen: Standing here wouldn't give us our answer:  
The boys along with the other teenagers return to the place the all saw the bear.  
Lori: This better be important.  
Luna: Yeah l was just writing my wicked lyrics.  
Lynn: Yeah, and l was nearly winning against BJ.  
BJ: ...  
Lisa: Everyone be quiet he's here.  
And right on cue the loveable but deadly bear jump up on the podium to make his announcement.  
Monokuma: Now l hope you all me you're fellow participant-  
Lori: Cut the crap, just tell us why we're here?  
Bobby: Yeah MI Madre must be worried sick about where I am.  
Luan: Yeah not to mentioned it gets boring pranking the same people.  
Lana: Yeah why bring us here?  
Monokuma: SILENCE YOU WORMS!  
Everyone was silent.  
Monokuma: Now I'm only gonna say this once you're not going anywhere, as l said you'll have to play a game.  
Lynn: Fine, so what kinda game it is a basketball game?  
Leni: A fashion game?  
Leni: Musical chairs?  
Monokuma: Puhhu puhu no it's a Killing Game.  
Everyone was silent when the heard that last sentence.  
Lori: Killing...game?  
Leni: Ohh by killing game you mean spider right?  
Monokuma: NO YOU IDIOT, I'M TALKING ABOUT KILLING HUMANS I.E THE ONES IN THIS VERY ROOM. MURDER, HOMICIDE, BY THE STABBING, POISONING, STRANGLING, BOMBING I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS THEIR DEAD.  
Kid Justice : Killing game what kind of sick game are you playing monster.  
Monokuma: What kind of sick game, well the killing game of course.  
Each of you will participate, the rules are simple when one person is killed up to a maximum of two, each of you will investigate and partake in a class trial.  
Owen: Class trial what the hell is this thing talking about.  
Lori: Class trial, you think l have time for you're sick joke.  
Luan: Trust me, he's not joking, you know the see stuff being in the comedy business for a while.  
Lisa: l agree judging from his face he's enjoying our suffering.  
Clyde: THIS IS CRAZY I DON'T WANT TO DIE, I'M TO PRETTY.  
Lola: Speak for yourself, l can't let the whole world not knowing about the great and beautiful Lola George.  
Liam: And l gotta get back to siblings.  
Bobby: And my mom and MI Hermana.  
As everybody was panicking there were five who was perfectly calm.  
Ronaldo: ...  
BJ: :) :)  
Lars: Sign I'm too depressed to care about my life anyway.  
Lisa: Everybody please remain calm.  
Chandler: Killing game huh, so all l have to do is kill someone, hmm this will be a breeze.  
Owen: ( He says that so casually).  
Monokuma: phu phu phu, before l forgot here is your Monopads.  
He took out couple of iPad looking devices as threw them to the prisoners as each of them was dumbfounded.  
Lori: Is this an iPad.  
Bobby: Wait why the hell are you doing this?  
Momokuma: Why, puh puh puh that's easy TO GIVE YOU PIECES OF TRASH DESPAIR, THAT'S ALL.  
They were all dumfonded at his answer especially at what he said, despair.  
Lori: What the hell just happen?  
Ronaldo: You heard him, each of us are here not to visit this nice mall, but to kill each other all for his amusement.  
Lisa: l agree we're powerless against him.  
Kid Justice: NO I JUST REFUSE TO SIT IDLE BY AND JUST ALLOWED TO MADNESS TO CONTINUE!  
Owen: Kid Justice don't do anything stupid.  
But it was too late as Justice was about to tackle the bear until three huge machinery robots with weapons appear out of no where behind Monokuma.  
Kid Justice: What the devil?  
Monokuma: Well weren't you going to do something?  
Justice look at the machine dumbfounded as he was shaken not knowing how would he defeat this monster, but before could do anything he was tackle from behind by the Ultimate Athlete Lynn.  
Lynn: Sorry man, but l don't want this game start with out you.  
Monokuma: HAHAHA HAHAHA just for that move from Lynn I'll spare Mr Justice life, but one more stint like that and.  
And on cue the robots shoot a huge blast on top of the roof leaving a huge hole, if by doing that to a roof would be much worst to a human, as everyone was surprised even the calm and collected Lisa couldn't help but be marvel at the high tech equipment.  
As Monokuma finished his demonstration he left the room leaving our group of prisoners shock at what they just saw, leaving only want thing in mind as each of them look at each other with the same thought of anyone one of them could be a murderer and none of them can be trusted.  
The scene then cut to a dark shadow watching the scene take fold while smirking in a evil way.  
?: All going according to plan phu phu phu Prologue:  
Let the games begin 18 students remaining.  
To be continued.


End file.
